


Close Your Eyes and I'll Kiss You

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kiss Ficlets, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Collection of Karedevil kiss ficlets





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of Karedevil Kisses written as part of a challenge on tumblr. Will update when/if I come up with more.

“Hey” she said, sitting up. “I’m s-“

She kissed her before she could get the rest of the word out.

“orry” she said, with a tiny smile once they broke apart.

Matt smiled. “I’m sorry too. I overreacted”, he said, stroking her arm.

“I know you can take care of yourself. I just worry about you”, she said softly. 

“I know” he whispered back, touching his forehead to hers.

“I love you” she said after a minute.

“I love you too”, he said, as they sank onto the mattress, arms wrapping around each other, a sense of relief settling over both of them.


	2. Morning After

Matt blinked a few times, smile creeping onto his face as he turned to his side, sighing in pleasure as he took in the steady beat of her heart. After all this time, after everything that had happened, he almost couldn’t believe he was waking up next to her. Karen slept on her stomach, face turned towards him. Matt adjusted to lie on his side, continuing to enjoy the sound of her heartbeat and her peaceful breathing. His smile grew even wider as she started to stir.

“Morning” she whispered, and he could tell she was smiling.

Instead of answering, he kissed her, first on her forehead, then on the lips, gentle and slow and perfect. That smile crept back onto his face the moment they broke apart, he had no control over it, and knew with all of his heart that he could get used to waking up next to Karen Page.


	3. Shower

Karen turned as she heard the shower curtain open behind her, smiling as Matt stepped in behind her, his arms immediately wrapping around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, hands traveling up to his head.

“Hello there” she murmured before he kissed her, the kiss growing deeper and deeper as the water fell on them.

Both of them would be late for work. Neither one of them cared.


	4. Stubborns in Love

“No! No way. Do not even think about it.”

“Karen, I-”

“Nope. I am not listening to this. Your knee is still bothering you from last night, and you are so exhausted you can barely stand up straight. Call it into the cops or call Danny; hell, I’ll call Danny. But you, Mr. Murdock, are taking a night off.”

Matt opened his mouth prepared to argue, but he knew there was no way he was going to win this one. And as much as he hated to admit, she was right. He probably could use a night off.

He grabbed both of her hands in his, lacing their fingers together and leaned in to kiss her.

“How is it possible you’re just as stubborn as I am?” he asked, tilting his forehead against hers.

“Lucky for you, I am” she smiled, and kissed him back.


	5. Rain

Karen woke up to Matt kissing her all over her face. “Well, good morning to you too”, she laughed. 

“It’s raining”, he said, in between kisses.

“Mmmm” she hummed as she listened. She rolled on top of him, Matt smiling as her hair fell in his face.


	6. Hot Chocolate

“I don’t think I’ve had hot chocolate since I was a kid”, Matt said with a smile as Karen handed him a mug.

“That is a crime, Murdock. You’ve been missing out”, she said, taking a sip of her own steaming mug.

Matt kissed her as soon as her lips were free. “On way too many things” he murmured.


	7. Back

When the last of their clothes were off, she grabbed his face with both hands. “You’re here” she whispered, and kissed him, still not believing he was alive, and this was actually happening. Matt moaned, arms wrapping around her before they tumbled onto the bed.


	8. Comfort

Karen tried to be quiet as she checked on him, setting a fresh glass of water and the next round of the painkillers Claire was making him take on the night stand. He was still sleeping. Good. She resisted the urge to caress his face; she knew he’d wake up and he needed to rest. She started to turn away, but gave a tiny yelp of surprise as Matt reached out and grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss. 

She couldn’t help but smile.

“Damn! I was trying to be so quiet”, she said as Matt started placing kisses on her wrist. 

“How are you feeling?”. She brought her free hand to his face and cupped his cheek. 

“Fine.”

She squeezed his hand. “How are you really feeling?”

He sighed. “Still pretty sore. But I do feel a little better.”

Karen walked over to the other side of the bed and settled next to him, propping herself up on her elbow so she was facing him. Matt put his hand on her hip.

“You still have about an hour before you should take your pills.”

Matt hummed in acknowledgment and his head sank a little further onto his pillow.

“Foggy says if you’re up for it he’ll stop by tonight.”

“Yeah, that sounds good”, he said. 

Karen leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I’m sorry I woke you up. Just holler if you need anything”, she said softly and started to get off the bed.

Matt reached out and grabbed her arm.

“Work in here.”

She smiled. “My typing will keep you up.”

His response was instant. “No it won’t.” He chuckled when he felt Karen’s eyes boring into him. “OK, maybe it will, but I don’t care.”

She laughed and was about to tell him he should really sleep, but he looked so vulnerable she found herself agreeing. 

After retrieving her laptop from the living room she settled back on the bed and started typing, sighing happily and rubbing his back as Matt snuggled up close to her.


	9. Date

It was a date, although neither one of them wanted to call it that. This was actually the third time they were going out just the two of them. The first time Foggy had to cancel. The second time was a “as long as we were both on our way to grab something to eat” kind of thing. But this time Matt had asked. And Karen had said yes. 

They were having a wonderful time; great food, a bottle of wine (the cheapest one on the menu, of course), both of them practically glowing in each other’s company. So much so that they had lost track of time, and Karen finally noticed their waiter glaring at them and that the rest of the restaurant had cleared out. Matt asked if he could walk her home. And Karen said yes. 

And now they were standing in front of her building and all Matt wanted in the world was to kiss her, but what if she wasn’t ready, the last thing he wanted to do was move too quickly, and before he could even register what was happening her lips were on his. After a few glorious moments they broke apart and Karen touched her forehead against his, and they both smiled, remembering.

“Can I take you out again tomorrow?” Matt asked softly.

And Karen said yes.


	10. Snuggles

“Are you warm enough?” he whispered.

Karen, already half asleep, hummed in the affirmative, snuggling in closer to him, and he adjusted the blanket a little more securely around her, regardless.

They were on the couch, and Matt knew they should probably move to the bed, but the thought of moving right now was practicably unthinkable when they were both so comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Stuck

Matt woke up to Karen’s lips on his. He smiled.   
“I take it this is a sign you didn’t change your mind.”  
“Hmmm…no such luck. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now, Murdock”, she said, bringing the hand now sporting her engagement ring up to cup his cheek.  
“Good” he asked softly, running his hand through her hair.   
Karen hummed and kissed him again.


	12. Sheets

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Matt said, weaving his fingers through hers.

Karen smiled and leaned into him, bumping her shoulder against his. “Of course you can.” She loved nights when they both finished work at the same time. One of them would grab the other from their respective office and they would grab dinner, usually taking it back to Matt’s apartment. 

They had been dating for a month and were spending every possible free minute together. 

“How come we never spend any time at your place?”

Karen scrunched her nose, thinking. “We do. You brought me breakfast just last week.”

Matt smiled. “I guess what I mean is, why do we never sleep there?”

Karen squeezed his hand. “Well, it is much more convenient for you, with your busy nights” she said softly. 

Matt came to a stop and turned to face her. 

“Karen, that’s not a problem. I mean, I appreciate it, but we could figure something out when it comes to that. I can always leave a change of clothes at your place.”

“Oh. OK….” Karen let her voice trail off has she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She started walking again, but Matt having noticed her slightly raised heartbeat and nervous tone of voice tugged on her hand.

He took a step closer to her. “Hey” he said softly. “What is it?”

Karen let out a nervous chuckle and took a deep breath. She felt stupid saying it out loud. 

“My bedsheets are cotton and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Matt blinked in surprise; that had been about the last thing he had expected her to say. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was:   
“What?”

Karen sighed. “Matt, you don’t get nearly enough sleep as it is. I don’t want you tossing and turning all night because of my stupid sheets when I know you sleep better on silk.”

Matt felt warm all over; he couldn’t believe she had put so much thought into this. 

He grabbed her face in both of his hands and kissed her. 

Karen laughed as they eventually came up for air and he tilted his forehead against hers. 

“What was that for?”

“Karen Page, you could have sheets made out of sandpaper and I wouldn’t care as long as you’re next to me.”

Karen laughed “Matt-“

He cut her off with a kiss on her nose. 

“Karen, please don’t waste any more time worrying about this. I promise you, it’s a non-issue.”

She smiled at the sincerity in his tone.

“OK”, she whispered, still a little skeptical, but kissed his cheek, laughing when Matt immediately started walking in the direction of her apartment, not his.

“Matt! Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Not that I can think of.”'

“Well, first of all, we didn’t get food yet. And second of all, you don’t currently have any other clothes at my place.”

“A: There’s that Mexican place right around the corner from your building. And B: Tomorrow is Saturday, Page.”

“So?”

“So, I don’t plan on needing any clothes tomorrow. Well, at least for the majority of the day.”

She laughed. “Oh, is that so?”

“It is. And I can always wear my current clothes home when the time comes.”

Karen rolled her eyes. “Alright, I give up. You win.”

She grabbed his hand and they set off towards her apartment.


	13. Safe

She has told him a few times how safe she feels in his arms. But he has never told her how safe he feels in hers. He probably should. Maybe he would, someday. How on those nights that are particularly bad, bad enough to make him question why he keeps putting himself at risk, where he’s wondering if it’s all worth it, somehow she always knows without him saying a word. He’ll get into bed after his shower and she’ll whisper “come here”, her arms already open, and he’ll move closer to her, usually laying his head on her chest, and he’ll feel her arms close around him, and for the first time all night, he feels like he can breathe. Often she’ll rub his back, or let one hand travel up to his head, her fingers in his hair, and always, she’ll place the softest, most loving kisses on his forehead or the top of his head. And all of his worries from whatever hell he’s just come home from manage to drift away. So maybe he’ll tell her someday. But sometimes he gets the feeling that she already knows anyway.


	14. Couch

Matt started coming down the stairs, instantly forgetting his aching muscles, and grinning from ear to ear. She was still here. They both had insanely busy days coming up, and knew they probably wouldn’t see each other til the weekend. Karen had come over after work so they could eat dinner together. Her plan had been to go home after he went out. But that apparently hadn’t happened as she was sound asleep on the couch.

He walked over, crouched down, wincing as his muscles protested and ran a hand over her hair.

He smiled at her as she started to slowly wake up.

“Mmmm. Hi” she mumbled.

“Hi” he said softly.

“Oh God, I fell asleep.” She quickly took a glance at the time on her laptop. “I should go home” she said with a yawn.

“I agree, please get out immediately” Matt teased her, as he leaned in and kissed her neck, making her smile. 

“You have to be up early too, Murdock”, she told him, making no move to stop him as he continued.

“I don’t care”, he said as he pulled away. “I’m going to hop in the shower. Do not move.” He instructed her. 

“Can I move to the bed?”

“Yes. But no leaving when I’m in the shower Page.”

Karen smiled. “Deal”

But when he got out of the shower she was still on the couch, asleep. He was careful as he joined her, not wanting to wake her again. He knew he was doing his aching muscles no favors by sleeping on the couch. He also didn’t care. Karen shifted so she was facing him as he settled in back of her. Matt wrapped his arms around her.

“Goodnight Karen” he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just realizing this is my second ficlet with them falling asleep on the couch because they're too tired to move to the bed. I think it's safe to say that's on my future season wishlist


	15. Ice Cream

“Babe, you really need to pick a flavor” Karen said in a low tone only he could hear and squeezed his hand, glancing behind her.

The line for ice cream was getting longer. And Matt was still sampling.

Their ice cream excursions always started out the same way. They would stand off to the side while Matt made her list every flavor. Usually twice.

Then they would get in line. And the sampling began.

Karen had already picked the flavor she wanted tonight, but she had sampled a couple, mostly to humor him.

Matt, while always eager to try new flavors, was extremely picky about ice cream. With his advanced taste buds he could quickly determine if too much or too little of an ingredient was used. So he sampled.

“Just one more..can I try the blackberry?” Matt flashed a smile at the girl behind the counter, who blushed about four shades of red as she got him his sample.

Karen watched him try the blackberry and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as he made a face.

“OK, I think I’ll take a scoop of the pistachio.” Matt said.

“And for you?” the girl asked Karen.

“The salted caramel, thanks” she said ignoring Matt as he raised his eyebrows at her.

After they paid they walked down the street hand in hand, both enjoying their selections.

“I can’t believe you got the salted caramel. They used way too much salt”, he told her in between licks of his cone.

“For you it’s too much salt, Murdock. For those of us with normal taste buds, it’s the perfect”, she teased him.

Matt laughed and tugged on her hand for her to stop walking.

Karen smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, sticky and salty and sweet.

“Mmm. I was wrong, Page.” Matt said. “That is perfect.”


	16. Dishes

Karen burst out laughing as she set her phone on the desk and turned to face the kitchen. A helmet-less Daredevil was standing at the sink washing dishes, his gloves sitting on the counter.

It was Karen’s night to do the dishes. She had started, but was interrupted by a phone call from one of her sources wanting to know if it was possible move their meeting to later in the week. Matt must have figured the call would be a lot longer than it actually was and had taken over after changing into his suit.

“What’s so funny, Page?”

“Oh nothing. This is just not a sight one sees every day. Daredevil on dish duty”, she giggled, walking over to relieve him.

“You laugh, but guess who only has one more dish to wash? You’re welcome”, He teased her.

“Mmmm. My hero”. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Be careful tonight.” She said softly.

“I will”, he said, bringing a hand up to her face to properly kiss her,soft and slow, lingering for a few moments before pulling away when he realized that if he didn’t leave now, Hell’s Kitchen would not be seeing Daredevil tonight.


	17. Roomies

Karen opened her eyes and glanced over at Matt. He was still asleep. Which was usually a good thing. She loved watching him sleep. Normally. This morning, she stole only a quick look at her sleeping puppy superhero of a boyfriend before she turned on her side, propping herself up on her elbow, her attention immediately going to the stack of boxes in the corner of the bedroom. She didn’t even have that much stuff; how did she have this many boxes? 

She was helpless to stop the smile that spread over her face, and sighed happily. She officially lived here now. She knew she was being a little ridiculous; she practically lived here already even before Matt had asked her to move in. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had slept at her place. Her old place, she thought to herself, smiling wider. But now this was officially her home and she couldn’t wait to unpack. 

She gave a little yelp as Matt grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her on top of him. She hadn’t even heard him wake up. She smiled down at him. “Good morning” she said softly. “Morning roomie” he answered,, grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her.


	18. Morning After (Alternate)

Matt stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He turned on his side, facing the source of his smile, who was still fast asleep. Karen was laying on her side, her back to him. Matt moved closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and started placing soft kisses on her shoulder and neck. He heard her heartbeat change, and smiled. She was waking up. He continued kissing her, as she moaned in pleasure, at last turning around to face him. 

“Hi”, Matt whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Mmmmmm...good morning.” Karen said softly, moving closer to him.

“Morning”, he whispered back.

Karen brought her hand up to caress his face, gently moving her thumb back and forth along his jawline.

“I like waking up next to you” she said shyly.

Matt rolled onto his back, pulling Karen on top of him.

“Me too”, he told her, grabbing her face with both hands and kissed her deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Beatles' "All My Loving"


End file.
